HackSign Inside Story: Timeless Friendship
by JBxKeyser
Summary: You're a noob in The World. In this virtual relatiy that your friend had introduced you to it and you are totally lost in the world of monsters and magic. What do you do now it this new world?
1. Chapter 1

.Hack/Sign (Inside Story): Timeless Friendship

By: JB Keyser

* * *

"Are you sure? It seems like a normal website..." Asked a young woman, with light reddish-brown hair, to her sky blue cell phone. 

"Trust me Johanna, it's a fun and you can do it in your sleep. Did you get the helmet I sent to you?" Asked the voice on the other line. You could tell it was a man a bit older then the women but he was her friend.

She looked around and saw a weird looking eye-covering helmet, "That weird looking thing...yeah I got it."

The man laughed, "Your supposed to wear it when you fall asleep so then we can meet in "The World." I'll see you in the mushroom forest."

"Where's that!" Johanna exclaimed, but by then time she said that the man already hung up.

* * *

(8:30 pm; Friday the Thirteenth) 

Johanna was struggling to put on her helmet, it felt very queer upon her head.

As she went to sleep she was falling into a green lit hole, she cried out "SORA! Help me!"

Her clothes were tearing apart and she covered herself with her arms, and suddenly clothes came upon her body that seemed to be something a joker would wear, yet she was holding a golden staff with a silver round crystal in a miniature golden cave.

Her hair was a metallic violet, and her outfit was dark blue with a black under dress, and had dark red boots.

Johanna landed on a field of grass by a well.

"Where am I?" she asked stunned.

She saw a young person lying unconscious on the ground, Johanna began shaking the boy but he didn't seem to budge.

A monster appeared and it looked like a human sized blue fox in a golden suit of amour, it didn't look friendly. She murmured angrily, "This must be a monster the website talked about! I don't even know how to use my magic yet."

The monster began trying to slice Johanna with it's sword but Johanna kept jumping up, down and around the blade. She yelled, "Leave ME ALONE!" Her wand began to glow a white color and a bright light went through the monster and the fox monster exploded and its Data was put into her wand.

"That was scary, but how did I do that magic..?" Johanna thought to herself as she stared at her staff.

A light was shone and out of it came a teenager with a large sword. "Why am I always too late?"

"Excuse me, where am I in "The World." "

The girl looked at Johanna, "You have no idea where you are?"

She scratched the back of her head and laughed embarrass, "No, actually I don't. Can you explain to me where I am? Or where I can find a character named, Sora."

The woman then looked very pissed, "DID you just say SORA!"

Johanna back off a bit afraid of the girl.

"You don't like him. Do you..?" Johanna asked as she looked very innocent.

"He's an annoying PK and thief!"

"Oh...sorry about that," Johanna looked afraid and she then decided to change the subject. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Johanna."

The girl began to calm down and said, "Mine's Mimiru."

Mimiru then noticed the guy lying on the floor began to wake up, "Who's he?"

"I don't know I found him on the floor lying there when I got here."

"Let me teach you how to teleport," Mimiru said as she explained how to teleport.

Then they both disappeared and Johanna went to look for her mischievous friend Sora.

* * *

Notes From the Author: This is a dot hack/sign romance story, about my roleplaying character Johanna. If you would like to know what she looks like email me: sumizome(at)myway dot com. 


	2. Chapter 2

In Johanna's Point of View:

When Johanna got to the forest and the mushrooms were huge. Some of the mushrooms were fifty feet tall and twenty-five feet wide. Johanna just was amazed at the size of them.

A man tapped her shoulder and she heard the the slash of a sword. Johanna turned around and quickly blocked the attack with her wand and kicked the man in the shin. The man was screaming in pain.

Johanna exclaimed, "How dare you attack me unprepared! I'm in search of someone and you just come out of nowhere and tried to kill me!"

Johanna began to wave her wand in a fashion that made the man say, "Johanna? Is that you? It's me, Sora."

In Sora's Point of View:

Sora looked around hoping for some unexpected newbie for today's kill. A twenty year old woman entered the world, she was a level twenty-three, and he was a seventy-five he thought, "This is going to be fun."

Sora tapped the girl on the shoulder so that he could scare her. She was to fast for him so he had no opportunity to hide. So he decided to get this over with and slash her.

The girl blocked him; he was surprised this girl was fast. Sora could tell that this girl was determined to look for someone, by the look in her eyes, but he couldn't find out whom.

Then while he was thinking, the girl caught him unaware and kick him on the shin.

The girl began to twirl he wand, he then recognized the way she twirled it was in the exact way that a former botan/flag twirler.

"Johanna? Is that you? It's me, Sora."


End file.
